


Sweet Relief

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a rough day and Kurt takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and only) foray into writing d/s fic, so I apologize in advance if it's on the low end of the quality scale.

Kurt knew something was off as soon as he walked into his and Blaine’s apartment. Usually, he would be greeted as he opened the door, or he would find Blaine in the kitchen finishing up dinner, singing, or dancing, like every minute was an opportunity for a performance. Today, there was only the smell of the beef stew Kurt had set in the crock pot that morning. There were no dishes out, no music humming through the stereo.

He toed off his shoes and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, then headed straight for the bedroom, straightening his shoulders and loosening his tie. He took a few deep breaths, not so much to relax, but to prepare himself for what could be waiting for him. Blaine could have been napping, or reading, or doing one of a hundred different things, but Kurt had a feeling it was something else.

Kurt pushed the bedroom door open slowly and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from gasping. Blaine was completely undressed except for his briefs, light grey and so, so tight against the outline of his cock that had been hard for god knows how long, kneeling on the floor, hands behind his back and slow, even breaths making his chest rise and fall beautifully. He looked up at Kurt through his lashes, his eyes pleading, open and trusting. He looked stunning and ready for anything Kurt was willing to give him.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” Kurt asked softly, stepping forward until he was directly in front of Blaine and running his fingers through Blaine’s still-damp curls.

“Not long,” Blaine murmured, licking his bottom lip and looking down at Kurt’s feet. “Maybe half an hour.”

Kurt nodded to himself and walked over to his closet, taking his time with changing out of his work clothes and into a pair of loose pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt. Blaine stayed exactly where he was, waiting patiently. Once Kurt was ready, he moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

“Come here,” he ordered and Blaine obeyed quickly, crawling the couple feet to the bed and kneeling in front of him. Kurt hummed and traced Blaine’s cheek with his fingertips. Blaine dropped his head further, pressing his face into Kurt’s thigh before straightening his back again. “Give me your hands.”

Blaine lifted his hands up for Kurt and took in a sharp breath when Kurt gripped both of his wrists and placed his hands palm-down just above Kurt’s knees.

“Keep them there.”

Blaine nodded once, and Kurt could feel the muscles of his fingers flex through the thin fabric of his pants. He knew how much it drove Blaine crazy to watch, how it made him beg and plead desperately and made his bones ache with the need to touch. He also knew that Blaine wouldn't disobey when told to keep his hands to himself.

Kurt leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbow and using one hand to slip his pants down just enough for his cock to become exposed. He watched the bob of Blaine’s throat as he swallowed and noticed that Blaine’s eyes were fixed on the space between Kurt’s legs, and that just wouldn't do.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s tone was sharp, firm, leaving no question as to who was in charge. “Watch me, but don’t you dare move.”

“Yes, Kurt.” Blaine’s response was barely audible and more breath than words, but the compliance was there, tethering him down where he knelt.

Kurt reached over to scratch his nails lightly over Blaine’s scalp. “Good boy.”

He leaned back on his elbow, watching Blaine watch him, and dragged his fingers down his chest, tweaking his nipples and arching up, moaning quietly, moving down, down until his hand stopped just above his hardening cock. He paused for a moment, making the tease last as long as they both could stand it, before wrapping his fingers loosely around himself, just tight enough to get a bit of friction. He stroked up and down in a lazy rhythm, feeling Blaine’s palms get warmer and start to sweat and his fingers start to twitch.

Blaine’s eyes followed his fist, his gaze burning Kurt’s skin, the want that was radiating from him almost tangible. Kurt twisted around the head, groaning loudly, fighting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and wring out every bit of pleasure he could get and pour it over Blaine’s face, his hands, his neck. There would be other times, he was certain of that, and he had other plans for the evening.

“You’re being so good for me, baby,” Kurt murmured, breath catching on a hard down-stroke his hand slick from the fluid pooling at the head. “Waiting so patiently. You want to touch, don’t you? You want it to be you.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. He whispered ‘yes’ but kept looking, following every stroke intently and watching as Kurt’s cock leaked out over his fingers.

“You know what I’m going to do?” Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head once, not allowing his gaze to shift too much. “I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, sweetheart.”

Kurt’s head lolled to the side, speeding up the pace of his hand, working himself over, feeling Blaine’s nails dig into his legs and watching as a wet spot slowly formed on the front of Blaine’s briefs. “You want that? You want my cock in your throat?” He moaned through his teeth as Blaine nodded, tightening his grip. “Answer me, Blaine. You want to taste it?”

“Y-Yes, Kurt, _please_ ,” Blaine breathed, wetting his lips with a peek of pink tongue. Kurt could feel the hot pressure building up already, so he slowed down, not wanting to make it so easy, thrusting up slightly with his hips before forcing himself to stop completely. He sat up and grabbed Blaine’s wrists, trying very hard to ignore the shakiness of Blaine’s breath, and slid them up his own thighs until Blaine’s fingertips were resting just above the waistband of his pants.

“Pull them down,” Kurt said, with a confidence and authority that seemed to come from nowhere, and leaned back, lifting his hips. “And put your hands back where they were.”

Blaine curled his fingers underneath the elastic and whimpered softly, pulling Kurt’s pants down his legs, his nails scratching faintly on the way down and making Kurt’s heart pound. Blaine carefully lifted each of Kurt’s ankles to remove the pants completely, skimming across Kurt’s pale skin to return his hands to Kurt’s thighs.

Kurt quickly started jerking himself again. He loved the connection of skin on skin, Blaine’s hands warm and holding his legs tight, Blaine’s perfect wet lips. All of it - all of Blaine - made him shudder and grip himself even tighter. He could have ended it so fast, flashes of old memories and new fantasies playing behind his half-lidded eyes. Kurt could feel himself getting closer and closer, toeing the line between steady pleasure and sharp peaks of ecstasy. “Your mouth, Blaine. Now.”

Blaine was coiled so tight, his hands shaking and bottom lip swollen from the press of teeth, that he practically jumped at Kurt, avoiding falling into his lap thanks to Kurt’s hands on his face, one against his cheek and the other cupping his jaw and coaxing it open with the slightest bit of pressure. Kurt smoothed his fingers over Blaine’s cheek bone, shifting closer to the edge of the bed, pulling Blaine further down by the firm grip on his chin. Kurt’s stomach muscles were starting to ache from holding himself up, but he pushed through it, reaching down to wrap a hand around the base of his cock and lining himself up to Blaine’s waiting mouth, smearing a bit of wetness across Blaine’s lip.

“Come on,” Kurt urged, guiding Blaine down onto his cock and groaning at the wet warmth of Blaine’s mouth. He had to let go of himself, needing his arm to hold him up, Blaine’s lips were wrapped around him tightly, and it was too much. He had to force himself to keep his head from falling back, needing to watch. “That’s it, sweetheart. Fuck, Blaine, yeah, suck me. Just like that.”

A loud groan around his cock let him know that Blaine was enjoying it just as much as he was, his usual eagerness to please showing through with hard sucks and sloppy licks. Kurt wound a hand around the back of Blaine’s neck, fingers threading through soft hair, and thrust his hips up suddenly, holding Blaine in place and pushing into his throat, staying there for a few seconds and panting as Blaine swallowed around him, struggling at first but quickly relaxing.

“Your mouth feels incredible,” Kurt breathed, dropping his hips back down and then fucking back into Blaine’s mouth, deeper and harder, building up a smooth rhythm driven by the sounds of Blaine’s harsh breathing through his nose and the small whines and moans passing through his own lips. “Love you like this, taking it, oh god, like that, fuck.”

Kurt’s fingers tightened in Blaine’s hair, his hips thrusting up and Blaine sucking him down, and Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Blaine’s hands were trembling, hot and tight at Kurt’s thighs, sliding slightly from force and sweat. Kurt drove his cock into Blaine’s throat, pausing, holding, again and again until Blaine’s eyes were overflowing and Kurt could feel his stomach tighten. Thrusting, holding, whimpers and moans and digging nails, and then Kurt couldn't hold any more.

“So good, so fucking good, shit, baby, yeah, fuck yeah…” Kurt trailed off, his words turned into grunts then into silence as his mouth dropped open and he spilled out into Blaine’s throat. Kurt used Blaine’s hair to keep moving Blaine’s mouth up and down until Kurt was spent, breathing harshly and falling back on the bed.

Blaine continued to lick at Kurt’s softening cock until Kurt came back to himself and nudged his shoulder with his knee. Kurt slid further up the bed and spread his legs out. “Come up here.”

Moving up onto the bed, Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt, but Kurt pulled him over so he was sitting between his legs, his back pressed against Kurt’s chest. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s stomach, pressing in and feeling Blaine’s muscles flutter beneath the pads of his fingers. He placed soft kisses along Blaine’s neck, his shoulders, Blaine’s hands gripping at the sheets on either side of his legs.

“You were perfect, sweetheart.” A kiss on Blaine’s ear. “Such a good boy.” A flick of his thumb against Blaine’s nipple. “You make me feel so good.”

Kurt moved one hand down, cupping Blaine through his briefs with a barely there touch. Blaine squirmed against him, looking for more friction but knowing better than to ask for it. Kurt pressed down harder, palming Blaine fully and stroking him through the thin cotton, Blaine’s hips jerking and a high whine coming from high in his chest. Kurt worked his hand under the waistband, wrapping his fingers around Blaine’s cock and twisting his wrist, earning a gasp and another whine. He knew exactly how to touch Blaine, his hand squeezing tight in all the right places, and Kurt didn't bother trying to drag it out any longer. He let Blaine fuck up into his fist, hips stuttering as he got closer to the edge.

“Come for me, Blaine.” One more hard stroke up and Blaine was coming, his head pushing back against Kurt’s shoulder and his back arching, keening and shaking, anchored by Kurt’s hand splayed across his chest while the other kept wringing out his pleasure. Kurt’s hand slipped from his briefs and then there were fingers tracing his mouth. Blaine parted his lips and sucked Kurt’s fingers in, realizing that Kurt was feeding him his own come and sucking harder, licking at them until he found the taste of Kurt underneath.

They stayed like that, Kurt enveloping Blaine in his arms as his breathing evened out, until Blaine turned his head, and whispered so softly that Kurt could barely hear him.

“Thank you.”

Kurt answered with a press of lips against Blaine’s forehead, tightening his arms around him and giving them a little more time until they had to return to their ordinary lives.


End file.
